Mike MacRae
| birth_place = St. Louis, Missouri, United States | death_date = | death_place = | alma_mater = Rice University | medium = Stand-up, film, television | genre = Observational comedy, sketch comedy, improvisational comedy | active = 1983–present | website = | image_caption = | landscape = | birthname = | alias = }} Mike MacRae (born July 29, 1977) is an American stand-up comedian, actor, voice actor and impressionist. Early life and career A native of St. Louis, Missouri, MacRae moved to Houston, Texas in 1995 where he graduated from Rice University in 1999 and started performing in The Laff Stop. He appeared on television for the first time in 2001 with Comedy Central's Premium Blend and is a regular on The Bob & Tom Show. For ADV Films, he has also voiced in numerous English language dubs of anime. In other additions to his voice roles, he currently voices the Disney/Pixar character Buzz Lightyear in various Toy Story and Disney video game projects, whenever Tim Allen is unavailable. MacRae made his first appearance on the Late Show with David Letterman on May 2, 2007 as part of the show's Impressionist Week 2. He was a cast member on Frank TV, and in 2009 was part of the Montreal Just For Laughs Comedy Festival. MacRae also contributes voice impersonations to ''The Jimmy Dore Show'' on KPFK in Los Angeles, every Friday at 3pm PST. In the fall of 2012, he began appearing on The Howard Stern Show on Sirius XM, doing his impersonation of Republican presidential candidate Mitt Romney. Filmography Live-action *''Balls Out'' - Doctor *''Frank TV'' - Various *''The Howard Stern Show'' - Himself Anime *''Appleseed Ex Machina'' - Manuel Aeacus *''Cromartie High School'' - Pootan *''Diamond Daydreams'' - Takeda *''Excel Saga'' - That Man *''Full Metal Panic!'' - Gauron *''Kaleido Star: New Wings'' - Leon Oswald *''Magical Shopping Arcade Abenobashi'' - Taro Hayashi, Taro Imamiya *''Martian Successor Nadesico: The Prince of Darkness'' - Hokushin *''Mezzo'' - Omabari *''Neo Ranga'' - Haseoka *''Pani Poni Dash!'' - Alien Captain (Ep. 1-14) *''Papuwa'' - Harlem *''Peacemaker Kurogane'' - Toshizo Hijikata *''Saint Seiya'' - Phoenix Ikki, Black Phoenix *''Saiyuki'' - Dokugakuji (Episode 21-50, after Jason Miesse) *''Samurai Gun'' - Rekkai *''Steel Angel Kurumi'' - Dr. Ayanokouji *''Super GALS!'' - Gunjo *''The Super Milk-chan Show'' - The President *''Viva Piñata'' - Prewitt Profitamole *''Yumeria'' - Kurofuku Video games *''Disney Infinity'' - Buzz Lightyear *''Disney Infinity 2.0'' - Buzz Lightyear *''Disney Infinity 3.0'' - Buzz Lightyear *''Kinect Disneyland Adventures'' - Buzz Lightyear *''Kinect Rush: A Disney-Pixar Adventure'' - Buzz Lightyear, Anton Ego *''Toy Story 3: The Video Game'' - Buzz Lightyear *''Kingdom Hearts III'' - Buzz Lightyear Impressions on Frank TV *Bill O'Reilly *Dan Aykroyd *Dirk Nowitzki *Edward Asner (as Lou Grant from The Mary Tyler Moore Show) *Alec Guinness (as Obi-Wan Kenobi) *Harrison Ford (as himself and as Indiana Jones) *Ian McKellen *Mel Gibson *Peter O'Toole *Rip Torn *Russell Crowe *Tom Brokaw *Ozzy Osbourne *Vince Vaughn Discography *2007: Hovercraft References External links *The Mike MacRae official website * * Category:1977 births Category:American male comedians Category:American male voice actors Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male video game actors Category:American impressionists (entertainers) Category:Living people Category:Male actors from St. Louis Category:Rice University alumni Category:Comedians from Missouri